User talk:WesleyBranton
Hello and welcome to my talk page. This is where you can communicate with me. ---- Well... (Read) Reply to the RE (Read): We have a different notability system here compared to Wikipedia. Your article, quite frankly, is nowhere near the notability requirements on WP and really ought to be deleted. To a degree, the information is valid here, and what is being done is probably the best option. While they are not on the F1 games articles, the song lists would go on those articles and not in individual articles. Also, as a space-saving idea, I would suggest cutting out one of the two columns that have the GP name and link whichever column remains to the race itself. I'm going to make some other changes to the sandbox. Back to WP. Whether you are sockpuppeteering or not, it looks like you are (that is an observation, not an accusation). Also, most of your arguments are quite poor (no offence intended). Just because an article has been around for some time doesn't mean anything (read WP:HOAX), because there are (potentially) more useless articles again doesn't mean anything, those 4000+ people will not know any better, your "presumed" argument is actually irrelevant, as is the fact it was created independently from F1's organisers. I can't be bothered to look through it anymore, but with those arguments, plus the fact it looks like you are using sockpuppets (again, not an accusation, but an observation), I'm not surprised that you are not being liked. Please note, none of what I have written in this paragraph applies here. As for you final question, our notability guidelines require an F1 (or GP racing) connection, plus a certain amount of relevance. For things like people or organisations, it is really clear cut as to whether a subject is worthy of an article. However, with things like song lists, it is not so clear. I think they do not deserve an article of their own. From this, you can see that we not delete "not inappropriate" stuff. Matt felt the article wasn't appropriate, so he deleted it, and I have no problem with that. This is a unique incident and do not judge our notability and deletion policies on it. —Gyaro Maguus— 01:00, February 10, 2014 (UTC) *So if I added more information about history and importance and other things about the race edits, do you think that this article would be approved? WesleyBranton (talk) 01:14, February 10, 2014 (UTC) **Here, yes (especially if the article is primarily about the Race Edits rather the song list). On Wikipedia, no. There is, quite frankly, nothing you do to the save the Wikipedia article. The Race Edits are not notable enough for it. —Gyaro Maguus— 01:20, February 10, 2014 (UTC) ***Ok. Thank you for your honest opinion. I am working on getting more information about the race edits from the FIA. I don't know if they will respond to my messages, but I am hoping they will. So far, I have some information, but not a lot of sources to match. Hopefully I can get some soon. WesleyBranton (talk) 01:27, February 10, 2014 (UTC) ****And about the chart colums, should I remove the official race edits or grand prix colum. I am thinking that I should keep the official race name and move the flag to that colum and remove the grand prix colum. Would this be ok? WesleyBranton (talk) 01:27, February 10, 2014 (UTC) *****Progress sounds good. I agree with your idea to keep the official race name column. FYI, we don't really need the sources cited, but definitely the information written down. —Gyaro Maguus— 01:44, February 10, 2014 (UTC) ******Ok, I'll work on that now WesleyBranton (talk) 01:53, February 10, 2014 (UTC)